1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data transmission system, and more particularly to a data transmission system capable of providing programmable multi-port data transmission functionality via a Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) is a synchronous serial data link standard using four wires for data transmission in a master/slave structure, and is one popular communication interface for data transmission between devices.
However, due to structural limitations, the current SPI is restricted to perform data transmission between a single master device and a single slave device. That is, a single port Master Output Slave Input (MOSI) data transmission or a single port Master Input Slave Output (MISO) data transmission is performed. With advancements in system applications, a single port data transmission utilizing an SPI can no longer fulfill increased system requirements; especially for systems that required immediately data processing in response to change of data content.
Therefore, an improved SPI, which is capable of providing multi-port data transmission functionality under an existing hardware structure and further providing programmable properties to flexibly switch between a single port or a multi-port data transmission is required, to comply with different system requirements under a fixed hardware structure.